Dream Writer And Melody Chaser Rp story
by CitrinePiazzolla
Summary: This is the story of how two different ponies met and what they go through. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone it's me, I'm going to be working on this story until my writer's block for Jasmine Draco's Yu-Gi-Oh! Life calms down. This is a little bit different then what you would normal see on here for a Fanfiction, for this is a collaboration between me and my friend Melody Chaser on Steam, Skype and in Real Life.**_

 _ **We don't own MLP just our Oc's and plot.**_

* * *

Dream Writer: (Thinking): My name is Dream Writer, I'm an unicorn with an electric blue coat, cherry red and light blue mane, I also have red rimmed glasses cause I'm severely near-sighted, I wear a black vest and I sometimes wear my scarf that my grandma made me. My cutie mark is a quill with a blue feather on it and a piece of brown paper behind it. I have the ability to write out dreams and nightmares and either I can seal them away, interpret them, or just leave them alone. I don't really like to do this sometimes cause of what I've seen and...and it wasn't very pleasant at all. I'm the older sibling in my family, and I've been bullied ever since I lived in Cantrelot.

Melody Chaser: (Thinking) "I'm Melody Chaser im an electric blue and green Alicorn that's severely visually impaired at times, My mother is Luna but I don't know who my father is, I'm sought out by Celestia to be destroyed for my crime which is being alive and an Alicorn and being the son of Luna, I was once a captain of the royal guard and I have seen all three great equestrian wars, I'm also about 800 years old 200 younger than my mother. I lived a lonely life and it was a good one two, until I met her... and it was a strange meeting too..."

Dream Writer: *I was just taking my daily walk through Ponyville, the sun was out and everypony was out enjoying this beautiful day. But even the brightest of days can turn dark very quickly. As I rounding a corner on a street and that's when I bumped into somepony I thought I'd escaped from, Wishing Star* (Wishing Star Talking): "Why hello, Dream not Writer, hahahaha!" *I just looked on in fear, I couldn't move and then that's when it happened* (Wishing Star Talking): "Here's a little something from all of us back home NIGHT-WALKER!" *She then used her magic to throw me back* (Dream Writer Whispering): "Please stop it...What did I ever do to deserve this kind of bullying?"

Melody Chaser: *Walking from the spa on his routine, rounds the corner from Sugarcube corner and witnesses a pony getting beat on*

Melody Chaser: *He slowly walks up behind the attacker and grabs them by the throat pushes them to the ground and puts a blade to their throat with his magic* "So, what's the big idea huh?"

Dream Writer: *Wishing Star has a look of fear as she answers the new comer* "She deserves it! Just look at her! The way she does magic is not how we are supposed to do it traditionally and her eyesight is just as bad! So why not do what I'm doing for society!"

Melody Chaser: *He puts his knife away and picks her up and stands pack opening his wings* "I have poor vision does that make me a burden on society? Because of me you can live happy and free of worry from changelings and I have a different method of magic and I fly upside down, does that make me unworthy of living and deserving of daily beatings?" *He stands up straight showing off both of his wings and horn*

Dream Writer: *Wishing Star's face turned white as a ghost and said* "Um...I-I, um...I" *Dream Writer slowly tries to stand up but couldn't do to the beating she received*

Melody Chaser: *Melody gets right up in the mares face* "I am the son of Luna at the time of Nightmare moon, How would you like to spend 1000 years on the moon?"

Dream Writer: *Wishing Star was shocked beyond believe that she was speechless, for once in her life she couldn't think of something to say to the Alicorn in front of her*

Melody Chaser: *The stallion stares at her* "Good now leave"

Dream Writer: *Wishing Star did just that and left the Alicorn and Dream Writer alone in the street*

Melody Chaser: *Melody walks over to the mare and helps her up to her feet and turns to walk away*

Dream Writer: *Before the Alicorn could walk away Dream Writer called out to him in a weak voice* "Wait"

Melody Chaser: *He stops and turns around and looks at her*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then spoke* "Why did you help me? No pony in the past had ever tried to stand up to Wishing Star before, so why help me?"

Melody Chaser: "Well why wouldn't I?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looks down at the ground* "Because...I'm different from every other pony. The other ponies at my old school made it their job to either help Wishing Star or just stay out of her way."

Melody Chaser: *Melody opens his wings again* "Well, I'm about as different as you can get"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looks up at him* "Yeah, I guess that means that we are both different from the others then, right?"

Melody Chaser: "Depends on how you look at it, child"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer for the first time ever since her mother died, smiled a genuine smile and not the fake ones that she does to hide the pain she's in most of the time*

Melody Chaser: "Heh, y'all right?"

Dream Writer: "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that...I haven't smiled like this in a long time now and I thank you"

Melody Chaser: "Eh, sure"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer tried to take a step forward, she found that her left hoof hurt very bad* "Ow" *When she looked at it she saw that it was at a 90 degree angle and looked slightly swollen*

Melody Chaser: *The stallion turns and starts walking off*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer tries again to walk, but falls flat on her stomach* (Thinking) 'Great, this is the worst that Wishing Star had done to me yet and that's saying something'

Melody Chaser: "You coming?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looks up* "I-I-I can't walk, my left hoof hurts"

Melody Chaser: "Uhg, grow a backbone kid"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then forces herself up and starts to walk with a slight limp in her step, and what made her try again was her two brothers and that she knew they wanted her to keep going and never give up and never back down*

Melody Chaser: "Ha, there ya go"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer continues to walk through the pain that her left hoof was given her and it was no easy chore either*

Melody Chaser: *Melody looks at her again and walks off toward the forest*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer, even though she's in pain, decided to follow the Alicorn through the forest*

Melody Chaser: *Mel stops at the edge of the forest and follows the dirt road till he stops at the door of a mud shack and opens it*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was lagging behind cause of her injured her hoof and she lost sight of the Alicorn she was following before she saw were he went off too*


	2. Chapter 2

Melody Chaser: *Melody walks in and closes the door behind him*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer, is still limping and the pain in her left hoof is growing to almost unbearable, her eyesight is going blurry every couple of mins. and her breathing is getting heavier by the second* (Thinking) 'I don't think I can keep on going like this'

Melody Chaser: *Melody goes back out and looks at the sky admiring the trees and the clouds that move on their own*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then collapsed onto the ground and saw the Alicorn that she was following and then she tried to get his attention the only way she knew how...a spell* "Okay I can do it" *She closes her eyes and thought of a bright neon blue light that her mother used to do and then she opened her eyes and the light engulfed her horn in hopes of getting his attention* 'Please work...'

Melody Chaser: *Mel turn round staring at a bright light, 'what is that?' he walks toward it*

Dream Writer: *The spell was starting to fade as well as Dream Writer's strength but she kept at it until help comes* 'No...I...mustn't give up now'

Melody Chaser: *Melody walks up to the source and stares at her* "What are you doing here?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer could barely hear what he was saying so she said in the best voice she could do at the moment* "I...I was just going to see if I could heal myself...but as you can see I'm..." *Then she blacked out completely*

Melody Chaser: *Melody sighs and picks her up and puts her on his back and carries her back to his shack laying her down on the couch, (the only soft thing in his house) and goes and lays down on his bed of old hay*

Dream Writer: *In Dream Writer's dream, it wasn't a pleasant one at the least...it was her own recurring nightmare she's had since her mother died and the incident at school the next day.* "No...(starts to cry softly) why...I didn't do it... please stop it" *The voices inside her head kept repeating the same words* "Ha, you couldn't save your own mother!" *Dream Writer tries to run away but she couldn't like always*

Melody Chaser: *A loud voice booms in her dream* "ENOUGH!"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer stopped running and looked for where the voice was heard and called out softly, tears still coming down her face* "W-who are you? W-where are you?"

Melody Chaser: *Melody steps in from out of the shadows quietly like to creeping night*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looked on in shock to see that the voice came from the Alicorn that saved her*

Melody Chaser: "Interesting nightmare you got here"

Dream Writer: "T-this h-has b-been g-going on since after my mother's death" *Dream Writer then saw a flash of a memory of her mother just before she died*

Melody Chaser: "Hmmm, let's change it shall we?" *The dream shimmers away to something from melody's memories, Joe's doughnut shop*

Dream Writer: *The light slightly returns to Dream Writer's red eyes, she was very grateful to be out of her own nightmare and into someplace a little bit more peaceful*

Melody Chaser: "Hmm thats better, I don't like schools"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looked up to him and said with a slightly shaky voice* "T-thank y-you...t-that n-nightmare h-has b-been haunting me for q-quite s-sometime n-now"

Melody Chaser: "I didn't get rid of it I just changed the dream your having to one of my memories from when I used to live in Cantrelot, Joe's Doughnuts was my favorite place to visit as a colt"

Dream Writer: "I kind of figured that much out, but...it's actually a good refile to be away from that place..." *Dream Writer then got this far away look as she recalled the events of her younger days as a filly and lived in Cantrelot*

Melody Chaser: *The dream flicker and shimmers a bit* "Changing the scene huh?"

Dream Writer: *Dream looked on in shock as she what event she accidentally recalled and it was, for her that is, the worst of them all* (The next day Dream Write went back to school feeling that the world had turned against her, and it only got worse when her bullies came over to her desk, their leader, Wishing Star, "Ha, I bet that your magic and eye sight was the cause of your own mothers death and not some stupid disease!" That's when Dream Writer broke, she's fine with getting bullied for it kept her brother safe, but if one of her family members or friends get bullied she doesn't take it well. After that Dream Writer ran out of the classroom with tears coming down her red eyes and electric blue coat. She ran and ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to her favorite spot in Cantrelot, the garden.)

Melody Chaser: "Wow, hmmm" *Melody walks up to Star and looked at her* "You know, you shouldn't make fun of other dead parents, when you don't have real parents any more Wishing Star"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer slowly made her towards the window desk which was her own, and what was on it...the drawing she made of her, her mother, her father, and her brothers all playing together happy and alive* 'Why did it have to happen to her?'

Melody Chaser: "Shouldn't ponder what's in the past, when the past isn't the future child"

Dream Writer: *Dream Write doesn't look up from the drawing, but stills answers him* "My mentor used to say the same thing to me when I was having these kind of problems"

Melody Chaser: "Hmmm wise man, not many like that but you need to stop moping and worrying or I will show you something worth mopping about"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looks up and turns around to look at him a new fire in her eyes that has not been seen in her ever since she was trained by her mentor* "Yes, you're right, sometimes I don't know what gets into me sometimes and I kind of need a hard slap of reality to bring me back"

Melody Chaser: *The dream shimmers and the sound of bombs are heard and the ground they stood on, is now red with blood and bodies. Melody is standing at attention with his platoon moving in on the target ordered to kill everything*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looked on in horror at what she's witnessing in this dream*

Melody Chaser: *Melody's commanding officer gives the command and he storms a school being used as a hospital leaving no one behind, stallions, mares and foals, none of them survived nor changeling nor pony, everyone died at the hooves of Melody. As he walks out of the building covered in blood, tears streaming down his nose, just following orders*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer has heard about these kind of dreams before from the very few who had the same ability as her, and so, the best way to handle it, was to show forgiveness. But she knew she couldn't interfere with a dream like this, so she stayed right where she was and watched the events unfold in front of her eyes*

Melody Chaser: *The dream shimmers one more time where Melody is protecting a foal and the commanding officer is yelling at him*

Melody Chaser: Officer: "I'm ordering you to put that thing out!"

Melody Chaser: "I can't it has done nothing wrong!"

Melody Chaser: Officer: "Yes it has, its been raised by changelings, so it's the enemy, now I'm ordering you to put that thing out or I'll put you down and it!"

Melody Chaser: *Melody flinches but gets out his gun, but the instructor orders him to use his knife as not to waste ammo, so Melody gets out his knife and shudders a bit, but slits the foals throat spraying blood and bleeding to death now as Melody watches in horror and cries silently, the officer satisfied puts his gun away and walks away calling for his platoon to regroup and the dream shimmers to black*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer had tears of her own coming down her face, but this sadness was like nothing she's ever felt from a dream before. Sure she's helped a lot of other ponies with their dreams, but never in her life, did she ever witness something like that before, it was like she could feel every emotion he had and this always tore into her soul*

Melody Chaser: "Some of us are born into sad depressing lives destined to be broke forever, An Alicorn of no royal status, with no father or mother to speak of freely, to be trapped with memories that should never have occurred"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looked up at him* "The past will never define you, it will only strengthen you...that's what my mother would always say to me whenever I was feeling lost and alone"

Melody Chaser: "Heh wise mare your mom"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer just nodded her head in agreement* "Yes, that she was"

Melody Chaser: "I think it's time you wake up and here is your call"* the sound of a whistling bomb dropping is heard and then a flash of light, Melody walking off of his makeshift bed of hay*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer sat up and breathed slightly heavy do to the dream she just had*

Melody Chaser: *Melody is already standing over her leg looking at it and deciding what to do*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looked over at the Alicorn examining her leg and kept a calm look and demeanor as she watched him examine it*

Melody Chaser: *Mel looks over at her and places his knife in front of her, the same one used to kill the foal*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer slightly shakes in fear as the knife was a little too close for comfort for her tastes*

Melody Chaser: *Melody takes the knife back and goes back to her leg and pokes it*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer slightly flinches as the pain was worse than yesterday when she first got it*

Melody Chaser: "Good you're not going to like this" *He grabs her leg and straightens it out while casting a spell to reduce the swelling and to regrow the bones together*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer held back the pain of it as best she can, but she was grateful for the help*

Melody Chaser: "There you'll be fine"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looks at him* "Thank you...for everything"

Melody Chaser: "Right..."

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer knew something was up, but she knew better than to ask directly so she just left the silence alone for the time being*

Melody Chaser: "I've helped you, now be on your way, wherever you come from"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer nodded her and got up to leave, but before she left the doorway she slightly turned her head and looked at the Alicorn and said* "My name is Dream Writer" *She then walked out of the doorway and gently closed the door as to not disturb anypony else's sleep*


	3. Chapter 3

Melody Chaser: ?: "Is she gone?" a little robotic fox comes out from under the couch*

Melody Chaser: "yes Arora she is gone and I don't think she is coming back"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer continues to walk back to her home and hopes that Oliver didn't go crazy that she didn't went home last night, like the last time something like this happened*

Dream Writer: *When Dream Writer made it back to her small home on the outskirts of Ponyville, she was tackled to the ground by a small black and dark blue dragon* Oliver: "Dream Writer! Thank the stars you're alright!"

Dream Writer: *When Dream Writer managed to get Oliver off of her, she opened the door to her house and made her way to her private study to do some deep thinking. She paced up and down in front of her desk while Oliver was just laying down in his bed next to a small fire* 'Why did I feel like I could actually trust the Alicorn that saved my life and showed me not to worry about the past but to move on with your life.' *Dream Writer stopped her pacing and growled a little bit in frustration at the fact that she couldn't come up with some kind of answer to her question*

Dream Writer: *After sometime of thinking and writing down what she dreamt about when she blacked out, Dream Writer looked at the clock on top of her fire place next to the picture of her whole family and it read that it was 11:11p.m at night and she knew that she need to get some sleep or else she wouldn't be able to at all. Dream Writer then went to her bed which was a hammock in her study and slowly she found herself slipping into, for once, peaceful dream*

Dream Writer: *Her dream took place in a forest with a lake that was in the shape of a circle, Dream Writer knew this place well, for this is where she'll be placing her mother's time-capsule when it's her mother's 35th birthday which is next month on the 25th of July. When she opened her eyes she saw the beautiful night sky with all of the constellations that she and her mother pointed out* "Sigh, I wish, I had at least somepony to talk to when I'm here...It gets pretty lonely out here sometimes..." *Dream Writer then began to think about her past attempts at having a bestfriend that would be there for her no matter what, not judge her for how she does things, will be there to comfort her when times get tough for her, and just basically be there for her when she's thinking about how life would be like if she wasn't around. No she has not attempted anything like that, it's just...sometimes those thoughts do pop up and they do bring her to a weekend state of mind and emotionally too.* 'Why do I even try to have a best friend...all my other attempts were all failures and what makes this day in age any better than the past? Ugh!...Now look at me...I'm having a full blown conversation with myself inside my own mind, in my own dream, laying down underneath the very same tree me and mom used to star-gaze from and...and...and' *Dream Writer hadn't noticed, but as she was thinking about that stuff, she had tears coming down her face*

Melody Chaser: ?: are you alright child?" *a figure walks out of the shadow from under some of the trees*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer stood up and looked around trying to see who was in her dream* "Y-yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about somethings that's all"

Melody Chaser: *the figure steps out and it looks like her mother*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was so shocked to see that it was her mother and happy tears were coming down her face as she ran towards her mother* "Mom...mom!" *When she reached her mother she jumped up and hugged her, snuggling into her fur*

Melody Chaser: *Melody puts a hoof around her* "I sensed that you were in distress child"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was still hugging her mother* "Y-yeah, I just...I don't know if that anypony wants to be my first best friend...after what's happened to me and everything"

Melody Chaser: "Oh?"

Dream Writer: "It's just after what Wishing Star did to me and the rumors she spread about me when I was 7 years old and what happened to Orion when I was 8 years old." *Dream Writer then tighten her hold on her mother*

Melody Chaser: *Melody rolls his eyes and embraces the hug* " but you're ok right?

Dream Writer: "I...I...I don't know if I'm ok or not, everything I do, I do it to protect my brothers from what I had to go through." *Dream Writer tried to hold back more tears that were threatening to come down but she held them in as best as she could*

Melody Chaser: "If you're going to cry do so, tears are natural and are part of the healing process"

Dream Writer: *That's when Dream Writer broke down and snuggled her face into her mother's soft coat and cried all of the pain, worry, fears, and everything else she held within her own heart and soul for as long as she could remember*

Melody Chaser: "sigh" *Melody stands there becoming a living hug pole*

Dream Writer: *After a while all that was heard from Dream Writer was soft whimpers as she tries to collect herself after her emotional breakdown*

Melody Chaser: " It will be alright child, everything always works out in the end somehow

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then looked up at her mother, with tear stains on her face with some fresh ones mixed in, as she whispers softly* "Thank you, mom. You always know what to say when I'm feeling like this"

Melody Chaser: "Anything for my little Dream Writer"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer's bright eyed smile returned* "Would you like to star-gaze with me...just like old times before you have to go?"

Melody Chaser: "Well, I don't see why not?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then felt like her old self once again* "Yay!" *She then grabbed her mother's hoof and lead her to their old spot to star-gaze*

Melody Chaser: *Melody follows a little weirded out at what's going on and confused*

Dream Writer: *When they both reached the spot all the stars in the night sky glowed even brighter as if they sensed Dream Writer's personality changed for when she first entered her dream*

Melody Chaser: "Soo... how long has it been since you were last happy"?

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looked at her mother* "It has been at least since I was 5 years old"

Melody Chaser: "Oh, thats a long time, and you haven't been happy recently either?"

Dream Writer: "Well...in the past I've tried to be happy but after everything that's happened I just kind of forgot how to be happy...I know that I should've tried more to be happy but it was just so hard...but there was this one dream I had the other night that made me both happy and kind of sad at the same time and I met this nice Alicorn that helped heal my left hoof and for that I was grateful cause nopony else had ever done that for me in the past except you, father, Luna and my brother Megatronus"

Melody Chaser: "Alicorn? A princess?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer nodded her head* "Yeah, princess Luna helped me control my unusual ability and taught me all that I know about dreams and the dream world itself and the Alicorn I meet stood up to Wishing Star and helped me when I needed it the most"

Melody Chaser: "A Princess helped you, well, I'd say you're in good hooves"

Dream Writer: "Yeah, she was so nice to me in my time of need basically she took me under her wing and showed me what to do and what not to do in certain situations with different ponies dreams"

Melody Chaser: "Different Ponies Dreams?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer nodded her head once* "Yes, you see...I help the ponies of Ponyville with their recurring nightmares when they become too much for them to bare alone so I help them out by either interpreting them, sealing them away in specially designed books I have in my basement, or I can leave them alone if they have not learned their lesson from the dream. It's not easy at all...all those triable things that they've dreamed about is enough to give anypony goose bumps"

Melody Chaser: "Sounds like a lot of work, but what about your nightmares?"

Dream Writer: "It doesn't work for my own nightmares cause they are outside my realm of knowledge"

Melody Chaser: "Oh, I understand"

Dream Writer: *Then all of a sudden shooting stars start to streak across the night sky in a beautiful array of different lights*

Melody Chaser: "Whoa"

Dream Writer: "They're beautiful" *Dream Writer's red eyes was able to intensify the lights as they streaked across her eye's reflection*

Melody Chaser: "Well, looks like it's almost day"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer nodded her head and turned to look at her mother* "Yes, I guess it is" *Dream Writer then hugged her mother again snuggling in her soft coat with a smile on her face* "Thank you, mom. For everything you did for me"

Melody Chaser: "It's my job to make sure you grow up happy and safe"

Dream Writer: *The dream was slowly fading out of the scene, but Dream Writer kept on hugging her mom tight with that same smile on her face* "I hope I get to see you again" *Dream Writer said before she woke up in her nice warm hammock*

Melody Chaser: *Melody stirs from his bed of hay emotional and confused at what just happened and what he did, unsure of himself he gets up and heads to the Ponyville spa to mull things over and calm down*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer slowly gets up from her hammock and sees that Oliver was up and looking at her weird and she knew what he was going to ask but he left to her own thoughts for once as she headed down the stairs of her small home. Before she went out she looked over at her scarf that her grandma made her for Christmas when she was 2 years old and so Dream Writer picked up the scarf with her magic and put it on her neck then she went out the door towards the bookstore to help calm her nervous and help organize her thoughts on what just happened in her dream last night*

Melody Chaser: *Melody at the spa gets his treatment for free being royalty and comes out about 2 hours later looking like a new stallion*

Melody Chaser: "Ahhh, much better"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer's new book that she's been waiting for just came in and so she paid for her book and left the store feeling very happy while reading her new book*

Dream Writer: "So worth the wait of 2 months shipping"

Melody Chaser: *A pillar of smoke curls into the sky off the edge of the Everfree forest*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then senses something wrong and looks up at the sky and sees the pillar of smoke coming from the edge of the Everfree forest*

Melody Chaser: *Melody looks up at the smell of burning mud and hay and he looks up and his pupils engulf his eyes and he yells "NO!" and tears toward his house*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then teleports her book back to her house on her study desk and blots of into the forest going as fast as she could which was pretty fast considering she had run from a lot of bullies with one of her brothers on her back most of the time*

Melody Chaser: *Melody races up to his house only to find it ablaze with fire, he stops for a moment and dashes inside to grab what he can*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer arrives at the scene and was horrified at what she saw but she didn't waste any time and used her magic to help keep the fire contained and to keep any pony form suffocating from the smoke by putting an air bubble around anything that needed to still get out of there*

Melody Chaser: *Melody packing this under his wings that are enchanted ike and endless hole his fur singeing off and getting the hell out of the house*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was having some difficulties but was relieved to see that the pony that was in there got out safely but she knew that her wasn't done yet and so she casts a powerful water spell to put out the fire*

Melody Chaser: *Melody turns around and looks at the house and screams "ARORA!"

Melody Chaser: "NOOOOOO!" *Melody dashes back into the house in search of Arora the fire after being doused comes back twice as big

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was able to save Arora before the water hit by only a millisecond and teleport out of there and back to safety*

Melody Chaser: *Melody still in the house as it collapses on top of him snuffing the flames but crushing him in the process*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer turned around to see that the Alicorn was still in there and saw that the house collapsed on top of him* "NOOOOO! I won't allow another innocent soul die!" *Dream Writer rushes towards the house to find the Alicorn that saved her life.*

Melody Chaser: *Melody stirs from under the house Smiling and stands up pushing the falling apart roof off of him wearing his guard armor it shining in the light standing on top of the rubble as a few sparks fly behind him and a large flame flickers behind him too, his fur singed but his pride intact, the fur on his back legs missing and on his right ear, showing off machinery two mechanical back legs and a mechanical ear*

Dream Writer: *When Dream Writer got close she was relieved to see that the Alicorn was safe but she was now worried what was going to happen to him and his friend that she rescued*

Melody Chaser: *Melody looks at her and his face changes when he notices what's left of Arora, He runs to her and looks at what's left off her body most of it melted she just being a melted piece of slag now, he sits down and cradles what's left of her and rocks back and forth crying over the closest thing to a friend and companion he had*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer knew that pain all too well and knew that it was best to give him some alone time and so she just sat where she was and looked down paying her respects to the fallen Arora*

Melody Chaser: *Melody with tears in his eyes opens the little panel on the back of Arora's head all the wiring but out the only thing left is the little moon carved into the panel he had just opened, he looks and continues crying softly as not to draw attention*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was repeating in her mind, head still down with tears coming out of them* 'It's all my flat, if only I could've done something anything to've saved Arora' *Dream Writer was beating herself cause she couldn't save an innocent from the jaws of death, she just felt so useless right now*

Melody Chaser: *Melody finally stops crying and looks at Arora again at the little moon on the panel and he whispers "goodbye mother" He stands up and digs a grave with his magic and lays Arora in it then covering it back up carefully and etching in the rock next to her 'Here Lies Arora The last thing of my mother I had, Rest in peace Arora' He straightens up like nothing had ever happened and he walks off into town straight into the bar and ordering 3 of the strongest drinks they had*

Dream Writer: *When Dream Writer stopped her mopping she saw the grave and in an instant started to weep like there was no tomorrow* "Why, dammit why! Why must this happen to ponies like us who've suffered the most, done the most and all we get in thanks is the death of those we care about!"

Melody Chaser: *A little voice echoes in her head " there was nothing you could have done child but my son needs his time it's not your fault and Arora is nearly 150 years old, it was her time"*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer recognized the voice and whispered back* "L-Luna, is that you?"

Melody Chaser: Luna: " yes it's me"

Dream Writer: "Luna, if you don't mind me asking, but who is your son? I understand if you don't want to tell me"

Melody Chaser: Luna: "Come now you have already met him"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer searched her mind and started to put all of the pieces together and that's when it hit her like a ton of bricks* "So, your son is the Alicorn that saved my life and the one I tried to help"

Melody Chaser: Luna: "Correct my son is an alicorn, His name is Melody Chaser"

Dream Writer: "So, what do I do now, Luna? I'm not sure what to do anymore...I feel so lost without my mother or you right beside me"

Melody Chaser: Luna: "Now child you have been doing these things on your own the whole time you only did better because you thought you were being guided but it was all you we just laid the training wheels you took off without them so you do know what to do it's just that you find it in yourself to do the right thing"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then got that feeling she always gets when she does know what to do* "I understand what I must do, Luna and thank you for everything"

Melody Chaser: Luna: "Well I'm kinda doing it for him too, he just lost his best friend"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer nodded her head* "Yes, I understand"

Melody Chaser: Luna: "Good you know what to do, be safe child"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer bid farewell to Luna and then started to walk off towards town to find the one thing she needed to finish her little project that may or may not have to do with wubs*

Melody Chaser: *Melody blitzed of his as wanders into the streets of Ponyville stages a few times and passes out on the street*

Dream Writer: *When Dream Writer rounds a corner of a street she finds Melody passed out and did the only thing she could do and that was take him back to her house and let him sleep* 'I really hope Oliver wont freak out when he sees him' *With that Dream Writer picked Melody up and placed him on her back with a little trouble do to he's a bit bigger than her brothers but she managed*


	4. Chapter 4

Dream Writer: *When Dream Writer finally reached her house she yelled for Oliver* "Oliver! Front and center!" *Oliver dashed out of the house and did the solute that she taught him* Oliver: "Yes, ma!" *Dream Writer gave Oliver orders to make up the guest bed in her study and he went and did just that*

Dream Writer: *When Oliver was done with that Dream Writer came over to the bed and gently set Melody down in a comfortable position. Once she was sure he was okay she turned and left the study quietly and went down into the kitchen to make something to eat for everypony in her small house*

Melody Chaser: *Melody finally stirs after a few hours with a pounding headache sitting up and groaning in pain*

Dream Writer: *Oliver was going up to the study to get the cookbook for Dream Writer so that she could find out what else needed to go on top of meal she was making cause she forgot*

Melody Chaser: *Melody gaining his bearings and in an unfamiliar place gets out his trusty m1911 and moves tactically through the house scouting it out

Dream Writer: *When Oliver entered the study he was being very quiet for that was Dream Writer's wish for him to do when they have company up in the study*

Melody Chaser: *Melody sleuths right past him without nothing him and makes his way around the household*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was still in the kitchen cleaning up anything extra that she doesn't need any more for the meal she was making, but something in the air didn't feel quite right but she thought that it was just Oliver and she went back to her cleaning*

Melody Chaser: *Mel makes his way down the hall clicking the safety off hating noises and being cautious makes his way to the sound*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was having some technical difficulties with some her cooking equipment and is getting a little bit irritated by it and she accidently put a pot the wrong way and it fell on top of her head and making a loud sound*

Melody Chaser: *Mel drew his gun and called out* "Freeze!"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer stopped what she was doing and took the damn pot off of her head to see a gun and Melody in her kitchen doorway. Shocked by this she just put her front hoofs up*

Melody Chaser: *Mel states as his brain makes sense of this and puts the gun down

Melody Chaser: "Sorry"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer looks at him* "It's okay, no harm done"

Melody Chaser: "Do you say, Dream Writer"

Dream Writer: "That's my name, Dream Writer"

Melody Chaser: "Yes I know it is"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer rubbed the back of her head* "Oh right, I forgot I told you my name"

Melody Chaser: "Uh sorry about the gun..."

Melody Chaser: "But where am I"

Dream Writer: "I found you passed out in the middle of a street, so I took you back to my home, so that you could rest."

Melody Chaser: "Oh... wheres Arora? She is my uh friend"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer knew that she had to tell him the truth and it wasn't going to be easy* "You may want to sit down in the living for this..." *Dream Writer's heart was heavy*

Melody Chaser: "Oh, ok" * his sits down on the floor at attention

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer breathed in a heavy sigh and finally told him what happened* "I'm sorry to tell you this but...your friend...died...because of a f-fire in the Everfree forest..." *Tears started to form in her red eyes but she tried to hold them back*

Melody Chaser: "Did I bury her by the rock?" * He was surprisingly calm*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer nodded her head* "Yes, you did"

Melody Chaser: *Melody just nods his head once still very calm and collected*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer also calmed down and turned her head towards the last picture she had of her entire family when her mother was still alive that was on the wall*

Melody Chaser: *Melody follows her gaze and walks over the the photo and looks closer*

Dream Writer: "That's the last time I saw my mom outside of hospital walls, with a true smile on her face"

Melody Chaser: "Not in your dreams? If you have any..."

Dream Writer: "I did see her last night...it was a welcome relief to see her again happy as always and still cares about me, her first born"

Melody Chaser: "Why wouldn't she?" she is you mother after all"

Dream Writer: "I know that she does care about me...It was because of a disease is what took her away from my family, away from Orion, Megatronus, dad and me"

Melody Chaser: "sometimes dieing is a blessing for someone who can't die of old age

Dream Writer: "I know but this practical disease was incurable"

Melody Chaser: "Sorry"

Dream Writer: "It's okay" *Dream Writer then heard the sound of claws on wood and that meant that Oliver was back down stairs again*

Melody Chaser: *Melody's eyes widened and he pulled a bigger gun out his military issue Desert Eagle 50. caliber and spun around the hall shouting* "FREEZE!"

Dream Writer: Oliver: AAAAAAHHHHH! NO DON'T SHOOT I'LL BE A GOOD DRAGON, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" *Dream Writer rolled her eyes after hearing and went over to where Melody was to see Oliver doing his act of, "please don't kill me"*

Melody Chaser: "ON THE GROUND NOW! WHO SENT YOU? CELESTIA? HUH!?"

Dream Writer: *Oliver did as told do to that's the same voice that Dream Writer used on him when he set fire to a casserole that exploded the oven and he had to sleep on the couch in the living for 4 weeks* Oliver: "I'm Oliver, Dream Writer's pet dragon have known her since she was 9 years old, and I really don't like Celestia either"

Melody Chaser: *Melody looks unconvinced as he turns to Dream Writer*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer nodded her head to confirm that it was true*

Melody Chaser: *Melody puts the gun away and hollers* "ATTENTION!"

Dream Writer: *Oliver shots straight up and did everything that Dream Writer and his dad taught him to do*

Melody Chaser: "It appears you are telling the truth. Dismissed"

Dream Writer: *Oliver salutes Melody and turns to march his tail upstairs to his bed to sleep for a good long while*

Melody Chaser: "Wha?"

Dream Writer: *sign* "That's Oliver for you, his dad is in the military, so that's why he does that. He does it to me sometimes too, it's normal for him"

Melody Chaser: "We will get along just fine

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer just smiled*

Melody Chaser: *Melody takes a big sack out from under his wing with some of his stuff* "Sooo... looks like I have nowhere to live now... and no friends"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer had light bulb moment* "You know, you can stay here I've got enough room"

Melody Chaser: "Yo do? All I saw was 1 bed, a bath and a big ass library"

Dream Writer: "That was the guest bed, my bed is a hammock on the far end of the study and Oliver's bed is right by the small fire place"

Melody Chaser: "Thats your room? A library?"

Dream Writer: "Only the far end of it is my room, I just recently put up currents just in case if I do have guests over for privacy reasons"

Melody Chaser: "Fine by me so it looks like I'll be sleeping by ur pet then"

Dream Writer: "Okay, dinner will be done soon please, make yourself at home. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" *Dream Writer goes back into the kitchen to finish dinner*

Melody Chaser: *Melody nods and turns to call out "OLIVER!"

Dream Writer: *Oliver comes rushing down the stairs and stands at a attention awaiting orders*

Melody Chaser: "Could you please take my sack and put it by my quarters?"

Melody Chaser: *He hands the sack over a book falls out with a pentagram on it but he quickly stuffs it back in "Here ya go"*

Dream Writer: *Oliver saw the book and made a mental note to look at it later. He nodded his head and took the sack up to the study where Melody will be sleeping*

Melody Chaser: *Mel smiles and finds a place in the Livingroom to sit

Dream Writer: *When Oliver got up to the study he set the sack down by the bed which was 15ft from his own bed. Once he did that he looked for the book he saw and when he did he opened it up and saw that it dealt with black magic and so he swiftly closes it and places it back where it was and made it like it wasn't disturbed at all. Oliver went back down stairs to the living and found his window seat and laid down to rest*


	5. Chapter 5

Melody Chaser: *hey Dream Writer you got any long white candles? and some chalk?

Dream Writer: *Oliver's head snapped up and his eyes went wide as he heard that* Dream Writer: "Um they should be in the Livingroom cabinet top drawer"

Melody Chaser: "Ok, thanks"

Dream Writer: "Your welcome" *Then there was the sound of a pot falling on top of Dream Writer's head again* "Damnit, why do you keep falling on my head!"

Melody Chaser: "Hey Oliver wanna help me with something? :#"

Dream Writer: *Oliver had a feeling what he was going to do so he said* "Yes, I would like to help"

Melody Chaser: "Good" *Mel laughs evilly*

Dream Writer: *Oliver shivered thinking that Melody was going to make him eat a sardine casserole*

Melody Chaser: "Hey do you have any sardine casserole?"

Dream Writer: *Oliver then fainted at the sound of those horrid words*

Melody Chaser: "Just kidding"

Melody Chaser: "I'll be in the study " *And Mel takes off with the candles and the chalk making a pentagram on the floor preparing for black magic*

Dream Writer: *Oliver wakes up and shakes his head while giving Melody a smile and following him up to the study* Dream Writer: "Okay...*Crash* Damnit all, you cursed pot!"

Melody Chaser: "So Oliver? how much do you care about Dream Writer?"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "Her mother saved me when I just a little one...I was the runt of the hatchlings in my family, my father was the only that cared about me while my mother just paid attention to my older, stronger siblings...My father took me to Dream Writer's mother and from that day on I've been with Dream Writer...On her mother's death bed she gave to Dream Writer and she's been like the mother I've never had and I care very deeply about her"

Melody Chaser: "Hmm" *Melody pulls out his book turns to a page and starts chanting something in ancient equestrian*

Melody Chaser: *The candles light themselves and his horn glows and erre dark purple with purple smoke trailing from his eyes as they glow green*

Dream Writer: *Oliver started to get a little bit scared for Dream Writer's safety and closed his eyes praying for forgiveness*

Melody Chaser: *Melody chants louder as the candles start circles around the pentagram his voice sounding more like a demon now*

Dream Writer: *Oliver then opened up his eyes, they glowed like Alduin's and he started to speak in the ancient dragon language, which sounded more like a shout or thuom* "I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY MOTHER!" *Oliver then used his own magic to stop Melody before he could finish what he was doing*

Melody Chaser: *Melody drops to the floor screaming and putting his hooves to his face and the pentagram and candles dissolved into thin air*

Dream Writer: *Oliver slightly pants and is a little bit wobbly for he doesn't use that very often and it can drain him of a lot of energy*

Melody Chaser: *Melody still screaming his hooves at his face crying now to audible from the kitchen*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer now finished with dinner heard the screams and teleported to the top of the stairs and opens the door to find both Oliver and Melody on the ground and she saw what was going on and knew what to do. She used her magic to get a book from her archain arts shelf and started to chant in ancient Equestrian to help Melody*

Melody Chaser: *Melody hearing another voice shuts up and listens to a few words and tells Dream Writer to stop*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer listens and stops what she's doing*

Melody Chaser: "What's done is done and cannot be undone" *Melody stands up taking his hooves of his face revealing his eyes his pupils no longer black but a very light and foggy sky blue*

Melody Chaser: "Your dragon blinded me..."

Melody Chaser: *Melody steps forward a bit and trips over Oliver 'Thud" he hits the ground*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was in shock at what she just heard and turned to face Oliver* "Oliver, outside now!" *Oliver did as was told, but after he left Dream Writer helped Melody up*

Melody Chaser: "I was trying to bring Arora back but well, Oliver freaked out..."

Dream Writer: "What caused him to freak out through, normally he wouldn't do that unless he thought that I was being threatened"

Melody Chaser: "She is mechanical, no sacrifice was necessary..."

Dream Writer: *sigh* "Oliver has had a rough life, I don't blame him for being protective of me"

Melody Chaser: *Melody mumbles* "he blinded me..."*

Dream Writer: "I know and that won't go unpunished"

Melody Chaser: "sigh" *Melody walks forward into a wall* 'Thud'

Dream Writer: "Here let me help you" *Dream Writer walks over to him*

Melody Chaser: "I don't need help"

Dream Writer: *sigh* "You're just like Oliver when he has to go in for his yearly shots and let me tell you he can be a pain in the ass to deal with when it comes to that time"

Melody Chaser: "I've been through worse I don't need help"

Dream Writer: "Well so have I"

Melody Chaser: ...

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer's head goes down as she recalls* "When Wishing Star's bullying reached physical...she...she...*Dream Writer goes silent*

Melody Chaser: "Writer you still there?"

Dream Writer: "Y-yeah, I am...it's just*sigh* promise me that this talk doesn't leave this room"

Melody Chaser: "If I can ever leave this room sure"

Dream Writer: "Okay...well...I tried to end my life..."

Melody Chaser: "Join the club"

Melody Chaser: "Also Oliver is listening in"

Melody Chaser: "I can hear his claws on the floor"

Dream Writer: "OLIVER OUTSIDE NOW!" *Oliver ran outside to wait for Dream Writer*

Melody Chaser: "Anyways"

Dream Writer: *sigh* "As I said I tried to end my life...by...self-starvation...but my brother stopped me before I could go through with it..." *Dream Writer had tears coming down her eyes very slowly*

Melody Chaser: "Eh. I tried self-sacrifice for one of my comrades

Dream Writer: "I guess we both have our fair share of demons huh?"

Melody Chaser: "Maybe"

Dream Writer: "Do you want something to eat? Dinner is ready"

Melody Chaser: "Dinner sounds good, yeah"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then helps Melody down the stairs so he doesn't trip and leads him to the kitchen table where the food was already* "I hope you like pasta"

Melody Chaser: "Pasta is ok, like sausage and beer more"

Dream Writer: "Okay" *Dream Writer smiles* "You can dish yourself up first"

Melody Chaser: "Dish myself, uh right..."*Melody picks up what he thinks is a plate and puts some food on it*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer sees Melody pick up the plate that was right in front of the pasta bowl*

Melody Chaser: "What about Oliver?" *He heaps pasta onto the plate*

Dream Writer: "Oh, his punishment is already in effect and that is he has to eat sardines for 7 weeks"

Melody Chaser: "Yum I'll take it for him"

Dream Writer: "No, this is his punishment for what he did to you and if learning it the hard the way is what it's going to take, then that's his own fault"

Melody Chaser: "Wow" *Melody sits right down on the floor and starts eating*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer joins him on the floor eating her plate of pasta, happily*

Melody Chaser: *Mel finishes way before her and puts his plate in the sink and feels his way down the hall to the study*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer finishes her pasta and starts to put the extra pasta away into the icebox, and calls Oliver back in since he already ate the sardines that were out there. Oliver marched into the Livingroom and laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Dream Writer then made her way back up to the study to get some sleep*

Melody Chaser: *Melody is already fast asleep on the floor where Oliver would be in front of the fireplace*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer saw this and used her magic to lift Melody up and place him on his bed and pulled the covers over him to help keep him warm and then she placed two more logs on the fire to help keep it going all night* 'Damn, I'm going to have to get more firewood tomorrow or else I won't have any for the cold nights of winter' *Dream Writer looked over at Melody to make sure he was comfortable and the she made her way to her hammock and she levitated her heavier blanket over to Melody to help keep him warm throughout the night. Dream Writer then fell asleep*


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for not being active, I have no excuse for this...To help you guys understand what's been going on in my life, first, I just got over a really nasty cold in my lungs, second, I've been dealing with a lot of problems with school and friends , and final I've been helping my mom recover from her surgery, she had her gallbladder removed and she's in a lot of pain right now.

* * *

Melody Chaser: *Melody was the first to stir in the house and he got up and quietly found his way into the living room tripping over the couch and Oliver*

Dream Writer: *Oliver jumps up onto the ceiling and clung onto it holding on for dear life shaking like a leaf in a hurricane*

Melody Chaser: "Oh... sorry Oliver..."

Dream Writer: Oliver: "No harm done" *Oliver's grip was losing but he just glided back down onto solid ground*

Melody Chaser: "My bad"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "It's okay, I needed a wake up call anyways"

Melody Chaser: "No you didn't and Dream Writer is going to be on your case all day"

Dream Writer: *Oliver's head went down* "I know, she will be...I know she cares about me and I know I've made many mistakes, but what can you do when your own birth mother doesn't want anything to do with you just because you happened to be the runt"

Melody Chaser: "You mean you're not supposed to be small?"

Dream Writer: *Oliver nodded his head* "Yeah, I wasn't supposed to this small...by now I should be at least between yours and Dream Writer's height, but I'm smaller than Dream Writer still and I'm 17,000 years old in Dragon years but 16 in pony years"

Melody Chaser: "Did you know i'm about 800 Years old?"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "No, I didn't...I've never knew a pony that old before and that was still alive..."

Melody Chaser: "Heh Alicorns live forever... it's a curse"

Dream Writer: "It's kind of the same for my species of dragons too...but we will continue to live as long as the one we have the strongest bound too has children of their for us to form a bound with if not we die the same day they do...and that for us is like a curse too, but I like being here for Dream Writer when she needs it..."

Dream Writer: *Oliver snaps his up to meet Melody's eyes* "If you try anything with Dream Writer you're going to have to get her brother's, Megatronus, approval first"

Melody Chaser: *Mel replies happily* "Eh, I'm just here for a while till I rebuild my house"

Dream Writer: "Good, but just know I've got my eye on you"

Melody Chaser: "And I've got my eyes on uh... blackness"

Dream Writer: *Oliver sweat-dropped a little then went to his spot on the windowsill*

Melody Chaser: *Melody sits down right in front of the door not knowing where he is at the moment*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer slowly wakes up and rolls off her hammock making a loud crashing sound as she hits the hard wooden floor, that could be heard from downstairs. Dream Writer's glasses fell off her face when she landed on the floor and rolled away from her and went underneath a bookshelf*

Melody Chaser: "What was that?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer stands up slowly do to the fall her body was a little sore, Dream Writer mumbles* "Ow...dammit that hurt..."

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer puts a hoof up to her face and feels that her glasses were missing and she opened her red eyes to see that she couldn't see from 30inc. forwards* 'Dammit!...Not again...great I can't see now*sigh* this is just my lucky day isn't'

Melody Chaser: "Uh, dragon slave, what was that?"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "I think that was Dream Writer" *His eyes went wide as he realized that Dream Writer could've lost her glasses again* "Uh, oh..."

Melody Chaser: "Well, go help her dragon slave"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "Um...If she lost her glasses again then she'll be in a bad mood and I've seen her like that before and...let's say that it didn't end well for me..."

Melody Chaser: "Go help her, That;s an order!"

Dream Writer: *Oliver had to do something to avoid a moody Dream Writer and that's when it him* "HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE'S IN A BAD MOOD?!" *Oliver then calmed down and spoke more calmly* "Look, Dream Writer rarely is in a bad mood and she goes all crazy-eyed when she is and will use anything against anypony that makes her mad...I've at that end before and have witnessed it in action" *Oliver then did his puppy dragon whimper that works on anypony of any will power* "Please, can you go up and help her? Please?"

Melody Chaser: *Melody laughed* "Uh no"

Melody Chaser: ..."Maybe but not for you"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "Would you do it for Dream Writer then?"

Melody Chaser: "No, i'm doing it so I don't get in trouble from her"

Dream Writer: *Oliver then thought* 'Dammit! I know I will get in trouble from Megatronus, but why did I say that? I know that Dream Writer has no love interest or has ever fallen in love before, so why did I say that?!' *Oliver nodded his head and turned back towards the window*

Melody Chaser: *Melody stands up and calls Oliver over to him quick* "Oliver could u come here for a second"

Dream Writer: *Oliver got down from where he was and went over by Melody*

Melody Chaser: *Melody picks him up and stuffs him in his infinite space under his wing* "you're looking for a white cane with a little red length at the end"

Dream Writer: *Oliver knew that he had to find that quickly and so he searched for it and it was no easy task either*

Melody Chaser: "careful there might be a few live warheads and grenades in there"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA!" *Oliver then started to fly instead of walking*

Melody Chaser: "OH and watch out for the anti-air pony turrets"

Dream Writer: *Oliver then found what he was sent in there for and came out slightly shaking* "H-here y-you g-go"

Melody Chaser: "Thanks, this is for you," *Melody sets an old Dragon flute on the ground from under his wing* "Dragons are only supposed to be able to play this but..." *Melody puts it to his lips and pipes a few notes and gives it to Oliver*

Dream Writer: *Oliver was every happy to see one of those again for he used to have one when he was living with his mom and dad* "T-thank you, I'll take good care of this"

Melody Chaser: "Heh ok, I got 2 more yet"

Melody Chaser: "Now to help... her..."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm giving you guys chapter 7 right away as a way to say I'm sorry, I really hope you guys can forgive me

* * *

Oliver: "Good luck and be gentle with her she's still sensitive about her eyesight" *Dream Writer was not happy at all that she lost her only means of seeing anything decently from a far*

Melody Chaser: *Melody puts the cane in front of him doing a 2-point touch on the ground click, click, click down the hall and all the way to the study tap, tap, tap*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer heard that and said* "It's open"

Melody Chaser: *Mel pushes the door open and walks in click, click, click*

Melody Chaser: "You need help?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer turned to see the blurred version of Melody and said in a small voice* "yes" *She squinted her eyes and tried to walk towards him but tripped over one of her books that somehow got onto the floor*

Melody Chaser: "Just stay there" *Melody clicks his way over to her and taps her on the head with his cane*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was thinking* 'Ugh, now he thinks that I'm just a weakling unicorn who can't even function right without somepony by her,*sigh* Now I've just lost my chance at a friend'

Melody Chaser: "Uh, Dream Writer you ok?"

Dream Writer: "Yes and no...yes I'm okay and no cause*sigh*"

Melody Chaser: "Ok hold on" *Melody's horn glows and he uses his magic the attract a piece of glass with her DRA on it* "This yours?" *He sets the glasses in front of her*

Dream Writer: "Yes, those are my glasses" *Dream Writer looks up at him and she was hesitant but she shook it off and hugged Melody even though she thought that she lost her chance at a friend* "Thank you, Melody"

Melody Chaser: *Melody stumbled a bit not seeing the hug but recovered* "Your welcome, it was nothing"

Dream Writer: *Oliver was still down stairs thinking about what he said this morning and what he did last night and he knew that he must make amends to what he had done and hopefully Dream Writer and Melody can forgive him* 'I know it's risky but what choice do I have' *Oliver got the same supplies as Melody did last night and he knew the spell already to bring back one's eyesight but he had to give up his tail fins in order to do so* 'Well no turning back now...'

Melody Chaser: *Melody is just sitting back in his corner not knowing where to really sit as he fumbles around with a puzzle ring his horn glowing the whole time providing a protective spell around and about the house*

Dream Writer: *Oliver had a feeling that there was a protection spell so he only focused on his target and nothing more and hope that it would work*

Melody Chaser: *Mel gets up and makes his way to where he thinks the kitchen is tripping over the table* 'Crash!'

Dream Writer: *Oliver's eyes and tail glowed brightly and released the energy and it followed the sound to its source*

Melody Chaser: *Reaching its target but bouncing off the protection spell and reverting back to Oliver failing and nothing else happening*

Dream Writer: *Oliver was thrown back and was heartbroken that he wasn't strong enough to have the spell reach its target*

Melody Chaser: *A clicking is heard coming down the hall*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was in deep thought in her desk chair looking down at it and at an old photo album of her family and small tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of how every other pony she saw had a special friend but she was robbed of that by Wishing Star* '*sigh* It's just not fair' *Dream Writer didn't even hear the clicking sound coming from the hallway*

Melody Chaser: "Oh Oliver? where are you?"

Oliver: "Here" *Oliver's tone was not the same cheerful tone he had and that was because he could sense that Dream Writer was in some kind of major distress*

Melody Chaser: "You really tried to do that, huh?"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "Yes, I-I did...please don't be mad at me...I was only trying to mend what I'd done and nothing more" *His head went down and waited to be yelled at*

Melody Chaser: "eh, good try but I figured you would try, that's why there has been a protective spell around the house since then"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "*sigh*" *Oliver had this faraway look and looked up and to where the study was. His his got this cloudy look but was brought out of it just as quick as he whispered* "Dream Writer..."

Melody Chaser: "What's up with Dream Writer?"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "I...I...I don't know...sh...she...she's thinking about...doing it again!" *Oliver tried to run towards where Dream Writer was*

Melody Chaser: "Wait for me!" *Melody quickly taped his way to the study*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer tried not to even think about it again but it was too late she was having a mild anxiety attack*

Melody Chaser: *Mel made his way into the study and side stepped out of the doorway*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer's breathing was heavy, and her pupils dilated*

Melody Chaser: "Oliver? Someone?"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer heard a familiar voice and called back with a hoarse voice* "M-Melody"

Melody Chaser: "Yeah?

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was relieved to hear that voice but her anxiety attack was still going on* "P-please, h-help m-me...It hurt's..."

Melody Chaser: "Sorry, don't know what's going on"

Dream Writer: "I..it's a-an anxiety attack...th-this th-the third time I've h-had one..."

Melody Chaser: "Hmmm" *Mel sits in thought for a second*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer puts a hoof on her chest and feels that her heart was beating slightly faster than normal* 'Oh no, that's not good'

Melody Chaser: *Mel scoots close to Dream Writer and puts a wing over her and does something unexpected, he sings, he sings a soft lullaby that sounds like more than one pony was there singing in harmony with each other *

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer's anxiety attack was starting to calm down a little as she heard the lullaby*

Melody Chaser: *Melody continues on swaying side to side a bit*

Dream Writer: *Her heart rate also decreased and her eyes were starting to droop every couple of seconds*

Melody Chaser: "Uh, Oliver you here?"

Dream Writer: *Oliver was still looking for something to help Dream Writer and he was busy that he couldn't hear him*

Melody Chaser: "Sigh" *Mel goes back to singing and swaying slightly*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was now fighting to stay awake as her anxiety attack has just a little bit of a kick left in it*

Melody Chaser: *Melody leans in and embraces her in a fluffy hug of blue and green fur*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer was half awake and half asleep. She had a faint smile on her face as she also embraces the hug*

Melody Chaser: [I'm going to need some help after this...]

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer's anxiety attack was calming down little by little, her mind however was still racing* 'Why do I feel so safe right now? I've only ever felt this was with my mom, dad, and Megatronus...'

Melody Chaser: *Melody finally stops and lets her go backing away*

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer noticed this and grabbed his hoof* "Please...d-don't g-go..."

Melody Chaser: "Oh?"

Dream Writer: "I...it's just that...I rarely get to see my brothers, and Oliver goes out every week to send letters to them but it takes them 4 days to write back...And it's all her fault" *There was slight venom in Dream Writer's words at the very end*

Melody Chaser: "Eh, her?"

Dream Writer: "Celestia...when Oliver was accused of something he didn't do...she sentenced him to death..." *Dream Writer was just to tried to shed any more tears* "Megatronus went after Oliver and tried to save him...but when he got there Celestia was there and was just standing there watching as her personal guard whipped Oliver...My brother was spotted by her and she charged at him...Megatronus jumped and just before he did Celestia cut off the top part of his ear and he saved Oliver before he died..."

Dream Writer: "I mean before Oliver died, my brother is still alive but is missing the top half of his right ear..."

Melody Chaser: "Eh, battle scars"

Dream Writer: "Yeah, but he wears it with honor..."

Melody Chaser: "Heh, I hide my defects with cybernetics"

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then walked over to Melody and hugged him again* "Thank you, for everything Melody" *Oliver was now outside and heading towards the transition to wait for the unicorn that had saved his life from Celestia and that would make Dream Writer happy again...Megatronus*

Melody Chaser: "Uh, ok, hugs are ok..."

Dream Writer: *Oliver was getting slightly worried that he might not come but he was proven wrong when the train from Cantrelot came up to the station and out walked a grey unicorn with black and dark purple mane with dark purple shades over his eyes* Megatronus: "Hello there Oliver"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "Hello Megatronus, come follow me Dream Writer will be very happy to see you again"

Dream Writer: *Megatronus nodded his head and followed Oliver back to his sister's house. Meanwhile Dream Writer finally calmed down from her attack and started to clean up the place cause it was getting a little bit dusty* 'Oh. Scarp. I forgot that I really hate dust*ahchoo!*'

Melody Chaser: "What's wrong with a little dust? Sometimes it adds a nice look to things"

Dream Writer: "Dust makes me sneeze uncontrollably*ahchoo!*"

Melody Chaser: "Eh , ok not that I can see any dust."

Dream Writer: *Dream Writer then continued dusting her books cause they have the most dust and she did dust the house not too long ago either*

Melody Chaser: "You are obsessed with dust..."

Dream Writer: "No...My mom had the same problem as me when it comes to dust and it always happens the same time of year too..."

Melody Chaser: "Oh... Hey Oliver?"

Dream Writer: *Oliver's hearing picked that up and Megatronus knew that duty called him and Megatronus did know the way to his sister's house so Oliver took off back towards the house* Oliver: "You rang?"

Melody Chaser: "Yeah, mind helping me find my bed? Dream Writer ran off somewhere complaining about dust..."

Dream Writer: Oliver: "Oh, it must be that time of year again don't worry it'll be gone by tomorrow morning" *Oliver then helped Melody find his way to his bed*

Melody Chaser: *Melody followed him holding onto Oliver's tail as he finds is bed and gets in* "Thanks Oliver"

Dream Writer: Oliver: "Your welcome and now I better go find Dream Writer and get her into bed before she stays up all night dusting the entire house top to bottom...again*sigh*"

Dream Writer: *Oliver got Dream Writer into bed and went to bed himself. Dream Writer's dream was a bit different than her normal ones from before*


	8. I'm done with this Rp story

Alright...I am done with the Dream Writer and Melody Chaser Rp story because the actually Rp was abandoned and such so yeah...This story is dead...but good news is, is that I have a new MLP story on my profile and its what I wanted to happen but lacked the writing skills to do so, Now that I look back on to this story, I cringe at how badly I edited it...*shivers* thank god I'm out of that stage of writing stories because now I've gotten better and my boyfriend, AlbedoActual, are duel authoring stories and its the quickest way to cure writers block, I'm being serious, with having two authors and not just beta readers, your chances of getting writers block deceases by 75%, and yes that does leave that 25% chance of getting writers block.

So, yeah...also life has been utter hell for me...but I'm getting better and stuff and so has my writing. And sorry for those who actually liked this story, but I can't work on it if the person I'm doing the Rp with doesn't want to anymore...so again I'm sorry, but hey of there are any MLP and Xenosaga fans, I do have the first two chapters of my crossover story between MLP and Xenosaga which is called: MLP Albedo's testament.

I think I'm noticing a trend here...I like guys with white hair and violet eyes in video games and in anime no matter who they are...should I be concerned about that or not? Probably not...I hope...

In any case, this is CitrinePiazzolla signing off.


End file.
